


Free Fall

by Andrew_Alice_Andreea



Series: poetry done instead of homework [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (and to make up with her), Other, Poetry, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, again inspired by reality, these are made for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Alice_Andreea/pseuds/Andrew_Alice_Andreea
Summary: enamor : [ih-nam-er]-verb :1.to fill or inflame with love2.to charm or captivate.





	Free Fall

I have fallen into darkness  
I became so heartless  
But a light appeared  
A light that i feared

It shone so brigth  
I went toward this light  
There I found a smile  
Feelings begune to pile.

I felt happiness  
Even if it's sappiness  
You are a gem  
A flower on it's stem

Now I'm gathering my courage  
And with a flourish  
I,sincerely,tell you,  
My dear,I adore you


End file.
